Mae ni: Pierwszy krok
by TurquisePL
Summary: Jak Renji znalazł się w 11. oddziale.    Małe uzupełnienie "Tsuki yo oshiete kure".


_Osashiburi desune... Dawno mnie tu nie było... Jak miło wrócić do pisania._

_Opowiadanie poświęcone temu, jak Aizen przeniósł Renjiego do 11. oddziału. I jakie były pierwsze wrażenia Abaraia._

_Zaczęłam to pisać z myślą o kontynuacji „Tsuki yo oshiete kure", ale powstał typowy one-shot... Jednak uzupełnia on wspomniane opowiadanie. Przy okazji zachęcam wszystkich, którzy jeszcze tego nie zrobili, do przeczytania „Tsuki..."! Na pewno będzie wznowione. Tak samo, jak mój nieszczęsny „Klucz" :)_

_

* * *

_

Zza drugiej strony drzwi dochodziły dziwne odgłosy. Dziwne, jeśli brać pod uwagę sławę otaczającą 11. oddział. Po kilku latach, jako rekrut w 5. dywizji pod kapitanem Aizenem, przekonał się, że nie była ona zmyślona. Co prawda, nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by ich lepiej poznać – jako, że 5-bantai współpracowała głównie z 9-bantai kapitana Tousenam, a ostatnio z 3-bantai, gdzie dowódcą został Gin Ichimaru. Swoją drogą, przyniosło to ze sobą wiele zmian – szczególnie dla dwójki najbliższych przyjaciół Abarai'a. Hinamori awansowała na wymarzoną pozycję – fukutaichou Aizena. Kira również otrzymał to stanowisko u nowomianowanego Ichimaru. W ten sposób, z trójki nakama tylko Renji pozostał zwykłym szeregowym. Dlaczego? Oficerzy twierdzili, że gdyby potrafił poskromić swój temperament, już dawno osiągnąłby wyższą pozycję. Siły na pewno mu nie brakowało – ba! Na sparingach był w stanie pokonać wielu swoich zwierzchników. Lecz po kilkunastu latach wybryków nawet cierpliwość miłego kapitana Aizena się skończyła. I, krótko mówiąc, Abarai'a wykopał. Oczywiście, tak tego nie przedstawił. Któregoś poranka wezwał go do swojego gabinetu.

- Shitsureishimasu! - Renji otworzył drzwi.

Po wejściu do pokoju ukłonił się i podszedł do biurka.

- Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć – stwierdził, stając na baczność.

- Spocznij, Abarai-kun, spocznij. Tak, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Ale najpierw proszę odpowiedz mi na pytanie: jak twoje kidou? Zrobiłeś jakieś postępy?

- Ano... Ćwiczyłem ostatnio z Hinamori-san, ale chyba kidou nie jest jednak moją najmocniejszą stroną... - powiedział Renji, a jego ręka bezwiednie zaczęła przeczesywać czerwony kucyk.

- Rozumiem. Nie najmocniejsza strona... No tak, każdy ma jakieś słabości. W takim razie, co jest twoim asem?

- To... to będzie zanjutsu, sir.

- Dobrze. A teraz odpowiedz mi, proszę, na jeszcze jedno pytanie. Która dziedzina jest specjalnością piątego oddziału?

Renji gwałtownie zbladł. Cała energia nagle gdzieś zniknęła, pozostawiając zwisające ramiona i spuszczoną głowę.

- Kidou, sir – odparł ledwie słyszalnie.

- Abarai-kun. Spójrz na mnie – rozkazał Aizen, i milczał, póki jego podwładny nie podniósł wzroku. - Będę z tobą szczery. Jesteś dobrym shinigami, z dużymi możliwościami. Ale w tej dywizji wiele nie osiągniesz. I nie, nie mówię o twoich wybrykach. Zapomnijmy o tym, przecież każdy był kiedyś młody. Ale tutaj się nie rozwiniesz. Myślę, że inny oddział mógłby być dla ciebie bardziej korzystny.

- Rozumiem, sir – wyszeptał Renji. - Proszę mi dać chociaż trochę czasu na znalezienie wolnego miejsca.

- Sądzę, że to nie będzie potrzebne...

- Sir, błagam o chociaż kilka dni! - shinigami pochylił się w głębokim ukłonie.

- Proszę, daj mi skończyć. Stwierdziłem, że to nie będzie potrzebne, ponieważ już znalazłem wolne miejsce. I to takie, ośmielę się powiedzieć, do którego w tym oddziale zapewne nigdy byś nie doszedł – zakończył z lekkim uśmiechem Aizen.

- Sir? - zapytał zdezorientowany Renji.

- Otóż, przechodzisz do jedenastego oddziału na stanowisko 6 oficera. Oczywiście – zastrzegł kapitan, - możesz się nie zgodzić. Wtedy dam ci odpowiednią ilość czasu na znalezienie innej oferty.

- Nie, Aizen-taichou! Przyjmuję pańską propozycję i bardzo dziękuję za znalezienie odpowiedniej dla mnie pozycji – po czym jeszcze raz głęboko się ukłonił.

- Bardzo dobrze. Masz zgłosić się do 11 oddziału na początku przyszłego tygodnia. Do tego czasu masz wolne... I możesz jeszcze zostać w naszych barakach. Przeprowadzisz się po załatwieniu wszystkiego w nowym oddziale.

- Tak jest. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję, Aizen-taichou – z kolejnym ukłonem powiedział czerwonowłosy shinigami, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.

Zaraz po wyjściu z budynku skierował się na plac treningowy. Dopiero tam pozwolił sobie na okazanie emocji, puszczając wodzy swojemu reiatsu. Gwałtownym ruchem wyciągnął z pochwy swojego zanpaktou, i zaczął z furią wykonywać kata. Wraz z przechodzeniem do coraz trudniejszych układów czuł, jak jego gniew i żal ulatniają się, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę. W końcu, gdy czuł już przyklejone do mokrych pleców shihakusho, a jego płuca coraz łapczywiej wciągały powietrze, schował katanę. Nie zwracając na spojrzenia innych shinigami, zszedł z placu i usiadł pod drzewem. Oparł się o pień i zamknął oczy. Nie czuł nic, cudowne otępienie. W pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie, że ktoś jest koło niego. Z niechęcią uchylił powieki. Zobaczył osobę, z którą w tej chwili nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

- Hinamori-fukutaichou – mruknął.

- Abarai-kun... Słyszałam, co postanowił kapitan Aizen. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy! Czemu wyglądasz na smutnego? - zatrajkotała dziewczyna.

Słysząc to, Renji w pełni otworzył oczy.

- Słucham? Zostałem wykopany z oddziału, a ty byś chciała, żebym skakał z radości? Czyś ty oszalała? - mówił coraz głośniej, wykrzykując ostatnie zdanie.

Młoda porucznik wyglądała, jakby ją ktoś uderzył.

- Abarai-kun... - wyszeptała. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że tak to odbierzesz... Zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło... Pomyśl, przecież dostajesz awans! Z szeregowego zostaniesz szóstym oficerem, i to w najsilniejszym oddziale! - z zapałem wykładała Momo.

- Masz rację, Hinamori-san – ochłonął chłopak. - To ja powinienem przeprosić. To wszystko stało się tak nagle...

- Abarai-kun! Słyszałem już, że awansowałeś! - w tym momencie pojawił się z uśmiechem na twarzy Kira. - Natychmiast idziemy to oblać! - postanowił.

Renji zamarł w pół słowa, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało.

- Ale... Przecież jesteście na służbie... - nareszcie wydukał.

- Ichimaru-taichou pozwolił mi wziąć kilka wolnych godzin. Co z tobą, Hinamori-san?

- Ja też mam wolne. Idziemy, Abarai-kun? - zapytała, wstając.

- Chy... chyba nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru, co? - odpowiedział chłopak, śmiejąc się.

W drodze, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele wesoło gawędzili, Renji pogrążył się w myślach. Dlaczego czuł się tak beznadziejnie, dlaczego zareagował wściekłością? Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Czy miał jakiekolwiek szanse na awans w 5. oddziale? Tak, prawdopodobnie w przyszłości dotarłby do jakiejś wysokiej pozycji. Ale nigdy nie zostałby fukutaichou, co przecież było jego marzeniem. Hinamori, ze swoimi zdolnościami w kidou zawsze by go wyprzedzała w tej dwyzji opierającej się na demoniej magii. Poza tym, wcale nie chciał rywalizować o to stanowisko ze swoją przyjaciółką. Więc... Może ta zmiana wyjdzie mu na dobre? Trafi do kapitana, który dba tylko o czystą siłę podwładnych. Nic innego nie jest ważne. Chociaż... Przypomniał sobie o pewnym małym różowowłosym potworze. No to nici z bycia porucznikiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak będzie wysokim rangą oficerem. Szósty... Od teraz życie może okazać się interesujące.

- Abarai-kun! Nie wyłączaj się! Jesteśmy na miejscu! - zaszczebiotała Momo.

Renji uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyszli z Seiretei. Teraz znajdowali się w pierwszej, najporządniejszej dzielnicy Rukongai. Nie przypominała ona w ogóle miejsca, skąd pochodził Abarai. Sąsiedztwo ze stałą siedzibą shinigami sprzyjało całkiem nieźle rozwijającemu się handlowi, a szczególnie kwitnącym na każdym rogu karczmom. Większość shinigami przychodziła tu po służbie, by zrelaksować się po stresującej pracy.

Trójka przyjaciół skierowała się ku swojej ulubionej karczmie. Jako, że był środek dnia, znajdowało się w niej niewielu gości. Gdy tylko weszli, gospodarz wesoło krzyknął „Irasshaimase" i tradycyjnie już postawił na jednym ze stolików butelkę sake i trzy czarki.

- A cóż sprowadza was tutaj o tak wczesnej porze? - zagadnął.

- Świętujemy awans! - poinformowała wesoło Hinamori.

- Cudownie! Czy mam zarezerwować stoliki na wieczór? - dociekał przemyślnie mężczyzna.

- Tak, stanowczo! - stwierdził bez konsultacji Kira. - Po służbie na pewno przyjdziemy większą grupą.

- Cudownie. W takim razie, gratuluję panu – zwrócił się do Abarai'a, po czym wrócił za ladę.

- Cudownie – przedrzeźnił gospodarza Renji. - A może tak byście mnie zapytali, zanim załatwicie mi imprezę?

- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedziała Momo. - A teraz – nalała wszystkim sake, - gratulację, Abarai-kun! Kanpai!

Po godzinie picia, vice-kapitanowie uznali, że jednak muszą już wrócić do pracy. Po mału zebrali się, a Kira zapłacił rachunek („Bo i tak przez tydzień nie dostaniesz pensji", bezlitośnie przypomniał przyjacielowi). Po powrocie do Seiretei rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę, umawiając się na wieczorne świętowanie.

W ten sposób, na błąkaniu się po Seiretei minęło kilka dni, aż przyszedł poniedziałek. Już w niedzielę Renji spakował się (a jako były mieszkaniec Rukongai nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy), mając nadzieję na jak najszybszą przeprowadzkę do nowych baraków. Założył czysty mundur, i poszedł do siedziby 11. oddziału. Tam od razu skierowano go do biura kapitana, przed którego drzwiami właśnie się znajdował. Słysząc z wnętrza dziwne piski, zawahał się przed zapukaniem, lecz w końcu się przezwyciężył.

- Wejść – odpowiedziało mu warknięcie.

Renji otworzył drzwi i już miał się ukłonić, gdy do jego mózgu dotarły obrazy przesyłane przez oczy. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Stanowczo. Przecież gabinet nie mógł wyglądać gorzej niż baraki szeregowców w piątym oddziale, prawda? Po całej podłodze walały się papiery, niektóre z nich zapewne bardzo ważne. Sam kapitan też się walał na podłodze, a na nim walała się mała różowowłosa dziewczynka.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał znudzonym głosem Zaraki.

- Hai! - przywołał się do porządku Abarai, kłaniając się. - Abarai Renji, skierowany tu z piątej dywizji na pozycję szóstego oficera – przedstawił się.

- Znowu przysyłają jakiegoś słabiaka? Co my, śmietnik jesteśmy? - westchnął Kenpachi.

Słysząc to, Renji poczerwieniał.

- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, nie jestem aż taki słaby. Proszę pozwolić mi się wykazać! - zaprotestował.

- O! Jaki drażliwy... Idź do Ikkaku, niech się tobą zajmie. Jestem zajęty – i, powiedziawszy to, obrócił się na drugi bok.

Abarai nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wszystko tutaj było inne od tego, do czego się przyzwyczaił na służbie u Aizena. Nie wiedział jeszcze tylko, czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze.

- Re-kun! - piskliwy okrzyk przerwał jego rozmyślania. - Re-kun, chodź, zaprowadzę cię do Łysolka! - oznajmiła dziewczynka.

- Łysolka? - osłupiał Renji.

- Chodź! Możemy iść, Ken-chan? - zwróciła się do kapitana.

Młody shinigami wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Ke... Ken-chan? - wyjąkał.

Kenpachi nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Idź. Ale masz wrócić przed południem. I nie naprzykrzaj się za bardzo Kuchikiemu, bo znowu mi będzie wykłady robił – zgodził się Zaraki.

- Tak, Ken-chan! - zapiszczała mała i wyskoczyła, ciągnąc za sobą nowego członka oddziału.

Renji, całkowicie zdezorientowany, nie zdążył nawet zareagować, nim znalazł się na zewnątrz. Tam dziewczynka zatrzymała się, i spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Jestem Kusajishi yachiru, vice-kapitan. O, spójrz tam! - wskazała palcem na stojącego kilkanaście metrów dalej mężczyznę. - Idź do niego, wszystko ci wytłumaczy. Do zobaczenia, Re-kun! - po czym zniknęła.

Nowy nabytek 11. dywizji chwilę stał, rozglądając się po terenie oddziału. Inni shinigami byli zajęci własnymi sprawami, nie zwracając uwagi na młodzieńca. W końcu, Renji zdecydował się podejść do wcześniej wskazanego oficera o dziwnym wyglądzie. Jednak, po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, nic już go nie mogło zaskoczyć.

- Ano... - zagadnął.

- Tak? - odwrócił się zapytany.

- Podobno może mi pan pomóc – wyjaśnił. - Abarai Renji, mający zająć miejsce szóstego oficera – przedstawił się już drugi tego dnia raz.

- Yumichika Ayasegawa, trzeci oficer – odpowiedział. - Rozumiem, że spotkałeś się już z naszym kapitanem?

- Tak... I nie tylko...

- Aha. Czyli panią porucznik też poznałeś. Dobrze. W takim razie chodź, pokażę ci kwaterę. Jak się rozpakujesz, zgłoś się do mnie po dalsze instrukcje. Jedenasty oddział nie jest skomplikowany. Tutaj najważniejsza jest siła. Dlatego od razu cię ostrzegam, że dopóki nie wykażesz się w walce, nikt cię nie będzie traktował jak dowódcę. Rozumiesz?

- Hai! Yumichika-san, ja wiem, że zostałem tu przeniesiony z piątej dywizji. Ale nie jestem aż taki słaby. I mam nadzieję, że tutaj będę miał szansę się rozwinąć. Będę ciężko pracował! - zapewnił Renji.

- Świetnie. Liczę na to. O! - dodał. - No i jesteśmy na miejscu. Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas, Abarai-kun.

* * *

PS: Niestety nie pamiętam, jak w oryginale Yachiru nazywała Ikkaku, więc stworzyłam polską wersję.

PS2: Proszę, nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach! :D


End file.
